


Death's Ring

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Hux is a new Death, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Генерал Хакс - новое воплощение Смерти. Он полон желания отомстить за свою гибель, однако у него есть и другие... кхм... желания. Он предлагает Сэму сделку, от которой тот не может отказаться. Младшему Винчестеру ещё никогда не было так приятно спасать брата и весь мир.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Supernatural, Jen Titus - "O Death", [CockyBoys] Tayte Hanson & Max Carter Flip-Fuck  
> Продолжительность и вес: 02:04, 20,8 Мб  
> Рейтинг: NC-17


End file.
